Jesse Kingston (Worthy Universe 8)
History Jesse's mother, Fiona, always wanted to have children, but shortly after her marriage to Brock Kingston at the age of 26, learnt that she was physically unable to have children. Although devastated at first, she came to accept it, and became rather cold when it came to children, to the point where when she did miraculously become pregnant, she had nothing but disdain for her future baby. Conversely, Brock Kingston never wanted to have a child, but always felt pressured to have one, so that the Kingston hotel would have an heir when it came time for him to retire. When he learned Fiona couldn't have children, he began to wonder what it would be like to have a child, and warmed up to the idea. So when years later Fiona revealed she was somehow pregnant, he was overjoyed by the thought of having a child. Early Life After Jesse was born, Fiona threw herself into her work at the Kingston, leaving Brock to take care of him. However, after a while he knew he had to return to work, as Fiona couldn't handle all of the workload herself. Jesse had several nannies, with each one eventually leaving due to various reasons, but never because of Jesse, who was a well-behaved child. Adelaide Roche, the head chef at the Kingston Cuisine, the hotel's main restaurant, would often take care of him in her spare time, and prepared most of his meals. Given Fiona's lacking presence in Jesse's life, he came to see Adelaide like a mother. Brock also wasn't a huge part of his life, but even from an early age Jesse saw that he was trying his best to be there for him, and was always there when he needed him most, and still retained his love for him. Axon Labs When he was 15, Jesse's school gave him a choice of three extracurricular courses to undertake, and he chose to undergo a laboratory skills course, thinking it sounded the least boring. Part of the course was taught at the Roman City branch of Axon Laboratories, where Jesse met Harry Xavier, a scientist who was researching superhumans and how to create them. Harry saw how intelligent Jesse was, and kept an eye on him after the component that took place at Axon Labs was over. When Jesse finished the course and got his certificate, Harry got in contact with him, giving him a job offer, to be his assistant at Axon Labs. Having always had a fascination of superhumans, Jesse jumped at the opportunity, and began to work the following week. Powers and Abilities '''Extra-dimensional Energy Absorption': Jesse can pull energy from another dimension, which he can then store inside his body. * Hypothetically, he could reverse the process of pulling energy into our dimension and travel into the other dimension where the energy comes from. Extra-dimensional Energy Control: Once he has stored the energy in his body, Jesse can then release and control it, using it however he pleases. Given the concussive nature of the energy, he typically uses it to knock back opponents. * In large enough quantities, the energy can infuse organic beings with superhuman abilities, which vary from person to person. Energy Form: He can also turn his entire body into the extra-dimensional energy he controls. He typically does this to conceal his identity during his activities as Ultimatum. Trivia * He has a phobia of spiders, snakes, needles, and large dogs. * His earliest memory is being dragged into class by his teach on the first day of school, while screaming and begging his dad not to make him go. * The character is named after Jesse Walsh, the protagonist of A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. ** His surname was chosen because it sounds awesome, and the backstory about his parents being rich was added based on the 'rich boy' vibe of the name. Category:Males Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Alternate Form Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Photon Universe